


Nothing Happened

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Singapore 2011. The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/1269.html?thread=109301#t109301) prompt on [motorskink](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/).

"We didn't really talk about it."

Heikki wants to know what happened last night. Lewis has no interest in telling him, eyes steadfastly glued to the magazine in his hands. He wonders who else saw himself and Felipe exchanging short, sharp words whilst waiting for a lift to arrive in the lobby of their shared hotel.

Heikki smiles. He looks like he's trying not to in case Lewis hits him. "Were you talking about the weather?"

The corner of Lewis's mouth twitches. He wishes his flight wasn't delayed.

\---------

_He should wait, should get in a different lift, should just let Felipe get the last word. But no cameras, no reporters and no team mean no obligation to be an adult. Sarcasm and insults slice through the charged atmosphere as the doors close behind them._

_Five floors up, Felipe stops mid-retort, and the taut anger radiating from him slides off his body in the time it takes him to exhale. Lewis can't see through his own red mist to fully understand the tumultuous burn in Felipe's eyes, but as the Brazilian's shoulders sink, it strikes him deep in his chest. Suddenly he's pushing Felipe back against the lift wall, wanting kisses that bruise._

_"_ 'Fanculo, _" Felipe curses against Lewis's mouth, the word beginning in a snarl and ending in a shuddering gasp, hands sliding under a black shirt._

_"Fuck off," Lewis growls in response, fumbling to grip the back of Felipe's neck, nails biting into soft flesh. Felipe rolls his hips into Lewis's and grins, baring his teeth as the lift comes to a halt. A brief moment of destructive promise. Lewis can't turn it down._

\---------

Lewis unconsciously chews on his bottom lip; it's sore. He remembers tasting blood. He remembers bite marks. He doesn't remember how visible they are, except the one on his inner thigh. Felipe had given it special attention. Nicole will kill him.

By coincidence, Felipe chooses that moment to pass through the departure lounge, talking on his phone. He slows when his rucksack slips off his shoulder and notices Lewis and Heikki watching him as he pulls it back up. He and Lewis make lingering eye contact and Felipe appears to stumble over his words, colour rising in his cheeks to go with the incriminating mark on his throat. They look away almost as one and then Felipe is gone as quickly as he appeared, off to a different gate, different plane, different continent.

Lewis vehemently tells himself that he didn't watch Felipe go. He also tells himself that Heikki isn't staring at him, eyebrows raised.

He slides down a little further in his seat. "We didn't really talk about it," he mumbles again.


End file.
